1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrosurgical instruments and, more particularly, to an electrosurgical handpiece having a fluid resistant seal.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments have become widely used by surgeons in recent years. Accordingly, a need has developed for equipment and instruments which are easy to handle, are reliable and are safe in an operating environment. By and large, most electrosurgical instruments are hand-held instruments, e.g., an electrosurgical pencil, that transfer radio-frequency (RF) electrical or electrosurgical energy to a tissue site. Typically, these electrosurgical devices introduce an RF cauterizing current, a cutting current, or a blend thereof to a conductive blade attached to a housing and activateable via one or more switches. In some instances, these devices include suction and irrigation capabilities. These features are typically controlled through control mechanisms contained within an actuator disposed on the housing or on a generator, attached to the electrosurgical instrument.
In some procedures, fluids and bio-materials collect near the device adjacent sensitive electronic and/or electro-mechanical areas, e.g., these fluids and bio-materials may deposit on the control mechanisms and wires within the housing thereby compromising electrical connections. Typically, manufacturers of electrosurgical devices utilize plastic overmolding to protect sensitive instrument areas and/or dielectric insulative protection around wires and electrical connections within the device. However, the overmolding process typically involves utilizing high pressures and high temperatures, both of which may compromise wiring insulation as well as shift wires causing electrical disconnections during manufacturing.